The instant novel compound is related to the avermectin compounds disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,519, dihydro avermectin compounds disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,569 and avermectin aglycones disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,205. However the instant compound possesses significant structural differences which readily differentiate it from the prior art compounds.